


Damned Hoshidan

by warmachine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Kissing, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmachine/pseuds/warmachine
Summary: Leo didn'tlikeTakumi. He only liked the control he had over him, the way he could get him desperate during their flings in closets, against walls, in chairs. He reveled in the way Takumi's arrogant front would fall away under his touch.He didn't care about Takumi. All he was good for was sex.Or so Leo thought.





	Damned Hoshidan

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my Second explicit sexual fic. i am still very embarrassed.
> 
> some notes:  
> \- i listened to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=686SmDtBOu8) on repeat the whole several days that i wrote this fic. it's stuck in my head permanently. i think it's rather fitting for the fic  
> \- i couldn't stop looking at the third panel of [this post](http://riyui.tumblr.com/post/169683712915) every time i wrote about takumi's hair. i've developed a crippling love for takumi with his hair down and i 100% projected that on to leo
> 
> i hope this fic turned out OK. i love these two so much
> 
> P.S. i ain't got no clue what is happening with the setting here they're just.......... together. all the time. i'm crying

Leo’s lips were on Takumi’s throat, his hand down Takumi’s pants as they clung to each other in the closet. Takumi was already coming undone under Leo’s touch, eyes closed and mouth fallen open in pleasure as he gasped. It made Leo feel triumphant—the very same archer who was all snide remarks and attitude every day, falling apart as Leo got him off…. He couldn’t get enough of it.

“D-Don’t leave any marks!” Leo felt Takumi stiffen at the feeling of teeth on his neck, and he briefly considered leaving a bruise there anyway, just to prove Takumi was completely at his mercy. Instead, he resumed his light sucks and licks, sending a shudder through Takumi in the process.

Leo wondered how Takumi had become so shameless. When they first starting having their flings, he still had that attitude of his—tried to act domineering, like he didn’t _really_ care, and didn’t even give Leo the satisfaction of hearing him moan. Lately, though, he seemed to forget himself, making little sounds and letting Leo take the lead. It was almost unsettling—like he was starting to care. Starting to _feel_ something. Leo hoped he didn’t. He didn’t _like_ Takumi. He just liked the control he seemed to have over him.

Leo was brought back from his thoughts when he felt Takumi thrust against his hand, and he pulled away from Takumi’s neck to look him in the face. A smirk spread across Leo’s face; he’d gotten the Hoshidan desperate.

“Look at me,” Leo demanded, grabbing Takumi’s chin roughly. Takumi’s eyes flew open, and he met Leo’s gaze, clearly trying to school his face into something less… _vulnerable_. Leo smiled down at him, expression sly, and he reveled in the flicker of nervousness that flashed through Takumi’s eyes.

“You want to fuck my hand?” Leo asked. “You want to come for me? Show me how desperate you are?”

Takumi glanced away with a frown, obviously not going to dignify Leo’s words with an answer. Leo waited for a moment, then pumped Takumi’s cock especially hard, his smirk widening when Takumi bucked his hips once more. This time, Takumi didn’t stop, his face twisted in pleasure again as he let out a strangled _nngh_. Takumi leaned his head back against the wall the moment Leo let go of his chin, and the Nohrian took the opportunity to get at his neck again, sucking harder than before. Maybe he _would_ leave a mark this time. He was sure Takumi would kill him for that later.

“Ohh, gods,” Takumi breathed, any semblance of his defiant façade effectively dissolved as his thrusts became erratic. “I’m— I’m going to—“

It was then that Leo yanked his hand out, hoping he could prolong Takumi’s desperation just a little more. Maybe he’d get him to beg, for once. It was far-fetched, but it would be _incredibly_ satisfying to reduce such a prideful prince to that level. Takumi was too far gone, however, a tremor shaking his body and a moan halting his breath as he came in his pants.

“Shame,” Leo remarked, withdrawing from Takumi’s neck. “I was going to have you beg.”

“I’ll _die_ before I beg for _anything_ from you,” Takumi snapped, that attitude of his returning quickly, a scowl on his face.

“Mm-hmm, sure,” Leo said dismissively. “Now it’s your turn. On your knees.”

“Fine,” Takumi acquiesced, “but only because I’m decent enough not to leave you hanging.”

With that, Takumi knelt down on the floor, but not before shooting Leo a searing glare. The closet was small enough that Leo could lean against the wall behind himself without moving, so he did, getting settled while Takumi unbuttoned his pants. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but he figured it wouldn’t matter so much once Takumi was swallowing his cock.

Leo let out a sigh as Takumi slid his pants down, just enough to free his hard dick. Takumi frowned at the sight, but nevertheless reached up to wrap his hand around Leo. He gave a few experimental pumps at the base before leaning in, his breath ghosting over Leo’s length. Leo felt his entire body heat up at the sensation, and then Takumi was licking at the head, pressing against Leo’s slit with his tongue. Leo stifled a gasp—he would _not_ fall apart in front of Takumi—and reached down to rest his hand on the Hoshidan’s head. Leo watched as Takumi started taking his cock in to his mouth, sucking on the tip first, then taking him in deeper, bit by bit.

Takumi could only fit about a third of Leo in to his mouth, which Leo found disappointing. He wanted Takumi to choke on his cock, to fuck his face, to come down his throat. He didn’t dare try it now—he was almost certain Takumi would stop and storm out the moment he did.

Leo began to grip Takumi’s hair, tightly, when Takumi started bobbing his head. Up and down, Leo’s dick getting slicker the longer Takumi sucked him. Leo’s gaze hadn’t left Takumi for a single moment; the sight of a prince—one that seemed to despise Leo, at that—with his head between his thighs never failed to get him off.

A shudder ran through Leo when Takumi downright _moaned_ around him with a prolonged _mmmf_. He mentally cursed the other prince for getting his control to falter, even just for a moment, and he hoped Takumi hadn’t noticed. Takumi slid back up to the tip, then, swirling his tongue around it while Leo stifled moans. He was already getting close—he had to admit that Takumi was rather good with his mouth, even if he couldn’t take Leo very deep.

He didn’t warn Takumi when he was about to come; he never did, in case the Hoshidan would pull off of him. He knew Takumi hated swallowing his cum; he made sure to tell him how disgusting it was every time. And, yet, he kept doing it anyway, never asking Leo to warn him. _Probably to keep from making a mess_ , Leo thought.

Soon Leo was coming in Takumi’s mouth, the archer’s eyes widening when he tasted it. Everything went out of focus for a moment. Leo hated just how hard he always came, figuring it gave Takumi some sense of satisfaction. He let go of Takumi’s hair once he’d finished, Takumi immediately pulling off of him when he did. He stood and wiped his mouth off on the back of his hand with a shudder.

“Fucking gross,” Takumi huffed. “I’m going to go rinse my mouth out now.”

And with that he was leaving, swinging the closet door open before Leo could even get his pants pulled up.

Leo truly hated that damned Hoshidan.

* * *

Over the weeks that followed, Takumi seemed to become more… tolerant of Leo. He was less snarky during sex, and Leo noticed Takumi would look at him with a little less hatred in his eyes. He never even complained about the bruise that Leo ended up leaving on his neck from that time in the closet. It was bizarre, and rather sudden; Leo tried not to think anything of it until he caught the archer _smiling_ at him from across the room. It was a small smile, and the moment their eyes met it was gone—almost as if Leo had imagined it. He hoped he had. He hoped to the gods that he had. Leo did _not_ want Takumi trying to get friendly with him.

The next time they fucked, it was in Leo’s room. It was the first time they’d had sex in an actual bed; normally they would do it against walls, desks, in chairs, closets. Even on the floor, sometimes. It was less intimate that way, helped with the impression that they truly were just using each other for sex.

It was during some diplomatic function, where there were too many people milling about to safely have sex in their usual places. They’d both snuck away at the first opportunity they got, making sure to stagger their exits so no one saw them leaving together. Leo’s room seemed like the best, most private option then, so they headed there.

The moment they got in the door, they undressed, unceremoniously. It was also the first time they’d actually taken off their clothes—they always just yanked their pants down, gotten off, and been on their respective ways. It was awkward, at first; they exchanged almost unsure looks before Leo decided to take the initiate and start unbuttoning his shirt. Takumi soon followed suit.

Now, they were both in the bed, their clothes off and Leo straddling Takumi. Takumi was lied on his back and looking up at Leo with an unreadable expression, for once. They stayed like that in silence for a few moments, just looking at each other while Leo braced for what he was going to say. He hoped Takumi didn’t take it to heart. He wanted Takumi to remember that he was just using him; that he didn’t care.

“I want to fuck you.” Leo watched as Takumi’s eyes widened, minutely, a blush spreading to his cheeks. It was the first time Leo had actually seen Takumi _blush_ in his presence—apparently this night was going to be full of firsts.

“Y-You fuck me on a regular basis,” Takumi pointed out with a nervous smile, seeming to feign ignorance at what Leo meant. His voice had wavered, slightly. It was concerning. Leo found himself worrying again that Takumi was starting to feel something.

“No,” Leo responded. “I want to be inside you.”

Takumi’s breath hitched. He looked away from Leo, the smile on his face falling.

“Okay,” he said quietly. “Okay.”

Leo was surprised at the lack of a snarky remark, surprised that Takumi didn’t even try to refuse. He decided to take it at face value, and leaned over to grab the container of lubricant he’d snatched just for this purpose off the end table. He’d been waiting for this, even though he’d expected Takumi to be hard to convince.

He spread some on his fingers, scooting backward a bit so he was sitting between Takumi’s legs. “Spread your legs,” he said, and Takumi complied quickly.

Leo didn’t hesitate to reach down and slip one finger in to Takumi. He wasn’t going to waste time—didn’t want to risk things starting to feel romantic. Takumi looked uncomfortable while Leo started to slide in and out, setting a slow pace at first. Takumi was still looking away from him, the blush remaining on his cheeks. He closed his eyes when Leo added a second finger, expression looking a bit less discomforted as Leo fingered him faster. It got easier as Takumi got more slick, and loosened up, and Takumi’s breaths started to come quicker with the sensation.

Takumi let out a moan, suddenly, when Leo had three fingers in him. Leo sneered—he’d found Takumi’s prostate, taking pride in the fact that Takumi was already starting to come apart. He added a fourth finger, soon, Takumi getting louder. A few more thrusts from Leo and moans from Takumi and Leo pulled his fingers out, convinced that Takumi was as ready as he could get.

Takumi opened his eyes when Leo stopped, and watched him closely while Leo spread more lubricant on his hand. Leo stroked his cock for a minute, making sure to get it slick before he moved forward again, close to Takumi.

“Are you ready?” Leo prompted. He decided to at least have the courtesy to make sure Takumi felt prepared before he tore him apart.

Takumi nodded, silent, and Leo lined himself up. Takumi squeezed his eyes shut when Leo started to push in—he looked uncomfortable, again, the blush gone from his face, and Leo took care to go slow. It took him a good few minutes to get all the way in, taking his time and entering Takumi only in small amounts. Once he was in, he heard Takumi let out a deep breath that he must have been holding. Leo waited, waited for Takumi to get used to him before he even tried to move. After a few more minutes, Takumi nodded again, and Leo pulled back out slowly.

Takumi let out another breath when Leo did, and inhaled sharply when Leo reentered him. The Hoshidan’s hands were fisted in the bedsheets, eyes still shut, and Leo almost felt bad for him. Almost worried that he wouldn’t make Takumi feel good enough.

He dismissed the thought as he started to move faster, letting out a quiet grunt at the increasingly pleasurable sensation of Takumi around him. He heard Takumi whimper, and take a deep, shuddering breath while Leo began to thrust.

“Fuck,” Leo groaned. “You’re so damn tight….”

Takumi flushed at that, and opened his eyes slowly to look up at Leo. “Does it feel good?” he asked, softly. Leo looked down at him almost incredulously, wondering why the hell Takumi cared how good he felt. He’d never asked him that before.

“Yes.” Leo stared as a small smile appeared on Takumi’s face.

“That’s good.” Takumi closed his eyes again. “I’m glad.”

He was _glad_?

Leo’s eyebrows furrowed—he had no idea what had gotten in to Takumi, and it was almost making him lose his focus. He was snapped back to the task at hand, though, when Takumi let out an abrupt _ah_! and turned his head to press his cheek in to the pillow. His mouth was open, now, quiet gasps coming out with each of Leo’s thrusts. His face was red, his expression pleasured, and his voice sounded desperate when he next spoke.

“Harder,” he groaned. “I’m… it’s good….”

Leo decided to oblige him, snapping his hips faster, obscene noises starting to fill the room as he slid in and out. Takumi’s face, his moans, the way he was clutching at the sheets—Leo could feel himself getting closer at the sight, once again Takumi’s coming undone succeeding in getting Leo hot.

His thrusts were getting more irregular, and Leo leaned down, looming over Takumi as he fucked him hard. His eyes fell closed, and he started to feel overwhelmed, could feel his orgasm approaching.

“Takumi,” he heard himself gasp, “I’m—“

And then, Takumi’s hands were on him, pulling him down.

In to a kiss.

Leo was so shocked at the contact that he almost stopped right then and there. Takumi’s hands were on the sides of his face, holding him close as he kissed him. It was when Takumi broke the kiss to let out an intense _aaah_! that Leo came, feeling himself empty deep in to Takumi. A moan was ripped from Leo as well, louder than any noise he’d ever made in front of Takumi. That seemed to do it for Takumi, and he came hard, untouched, all over his stomach while he cried out Leo’s name.

Leo pulled out of Takumi and flopped over on his back next to him. He was breathless, his mind racing as he replayed what had just happened in his mind. He was baffled as to why Takumi was suddenly so affectionate—even going so far as to _kiss_ him—and he found that he had mixed feelings. He thought back to how Takumi seemed milder around him during the day, about the smile he’d had when he saw Leo. He thought back to how submissive Takumi had been in the closet, how submissive he’d become in general. The more he thought, the more worried he got.

“Takumi.”

Leo heard the sheets rustle as Takumi turned his head to look at him, and Leo kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

“Do you have feelings for me?”

Leo turned to look back at Takumi, then. He looked in to Takumi’s eyes seriously, and waited for the archer to answer him. He didn’t—and his silence was just as telling as anything he could have said.

“I think I should go,” Takumi murmured. Leo rolled his eyes when Takumi wiped the cum off of himself with the bedsheet— _great_ —and didn’t stop him when he got up. Leo turned his head back to face the ceiling again, simply listening as Takumi got dressed again. Soon, he was headed out the door without another word.

* * *

Takumi didn’t say a word about that night. They continued to have their flings, back in closets and against walls. In fact, he was less talkative in general—he’d be relatively quiet during sex, save for the occasional moan or gasp. He also never fought back, or argued, not anymore. He just did as Leo said.

But he kept kissing him.

Leo didn’t know how he felt about that.

He found that Takumi’s lips felt… good, on his. They were soft, and warm, and he only ever did it when he was about to come. He’d moan against Leo’s lips, then pull away to gasp as he finally climaxed. Neither of them said anything about it—it was just a thing, a thing that happened when Takumi lost whatever control he had left.

Still, though, Leo longed for the demeanor Takumi used to have. He longed for the way Takumi frowned at him, the way those very frowns would fall away when he started to get desperate; the way Takumi would shoot him a glare every time Leo told him to do something, and yet obey him anyway; the way he’d wipe his mouth off with a scowl every time Leo came down his throat.

Takumi had changed, and Leo was certain it was because of what had happened that night in his room.

They were in that same closet again, fully clothed, Takumi’s hands against the wall on either side of Leo as he humped Leo’s thigh. Leo could feel Takumi breathing hard against his neck, the Hoshidan’s face buried in his shoulder. He was zoning out while this happened, trying to imagine the way Takumi used to be: all bitter looks and defiance. He missed that. He seriously missed that, as much as he hated to admit it. There was just no fun in having control over Takumi if he didn’t even have to try.

“Leo,” he heard Takumi breathe. “Leo, I’m… I’m so close….”

That was another thing. Takumi had started to call Leo by his name, usually gasping it out when he came. Leo didn’t know why, but it always gave him butterflies—made a heat rise to his cheeks.

N-Not that that _meant_ anything, of course.

“Come for me, Takumi,” Leo muttered halfheartedly.

And, just like that, Takumi was pulling his head away from Leo’s neck, looking him in the eyes for a split second before he leaned in and kissed him, hard. Leo had gotten used to it at this point, and he let Takumi kiss him, like he always did, without kissing back. Even so, Takumi started moaning in to his mouth, his hips jerking, then slowing to a stop as he came with a whimper.

Takumi pulled away from Leo’s face, a look in his eyes that Leo couldn’t quite identify. He looked almost… sad, somehow. Leo tried not to think much of it.

They were silent for a moment, and then Takumi was leaning toward Leo’s neck again. He started sucking, lightly, _lovingly_ —it felt good, Leo had to admit. Takumi reached forward to get his hand down Leo’s pants, and soon they were a mirror of the last time they’d been in that closet. Takumi stroked him, gently, his lips trailing down toward Leo’s collarbone.

“Your skin is so soft,” Takumi whispered. “It’s really pretty….”

Leo felt a blush spread across his face at Takumi’s remark. He was pretty damned sure that Takumi had _never_ complimented him before, and the comment made Leo feel… warm. His breath hitched as Takumi kissed his way back up to the side of Leo’s neck. He was sucking at it again when Leo felt Takumi’s free hand carding through his hair, and he shuddered. These little things were starting to feel better than they deserved to.

Not much changed, at that point. Takumi was gentler than ever, tangling his fingers in Leo’s hair and practically worshipping his neck with the lightest touches. He stayed that way as he continued pumping Leo in his pants, gradually increasing his pace until Leo started stifling gasps. All of Takumi’s touches were starting to add up, the sensations building until Leo could feel himself getting sensitive. He was close.

Leo didn’t warn Takumi when he was about to finish, only choking out Takumi’s name as he came in the archer’s hand. He felt a bite at his neck when he did, which only made things feel more intense. He let out a sigh once he was spent, Takumi letting go of him and stepping back.

“That’s going to look nice.” Leo looked up at a smirking Takumi, his eyes widening.

“Did you leave me a _hickey_?” Leo demanded, and Takumi’s smile only got bigger.

“Ugh.” Leo straightened out his clothes and pushed past Takumi without another word, stepping back out of the closet in to the hallway.

He really, truly, _definitely_ hated that damned Hoshidan.

* * *

Takumi was asleep in Leo’s bed.

He’d ridden Leo, that time, and promptly fell over partway on top of him once they’d both come. Before Leo knew it, he’d drifted off like that, one arm and one leg slung over Leo and his head against Leo’s side. Half of Leo wanted to push him off, tell him to leave and sleep in his own bed; the other half didn’t want to disturb him. So, he lied there, internally debating until he got distracted by Takumi’s breathing. He sounded peaceful, for once, with his guard down. Leo shifted to look down, carefully, watching Takumi while he slept.

The archer’s hair was a mess. Bits of it were starting to come out of his ponytail, sticking up in various ways on the top of his head. Leo wondered what Takumi looked like with his hair down. Probably pretty, he decided, with it falling around his face and against his back. He knew it was soft, from all the times he’d grabbed at Takumi’s hair during sex, but he’d never taken the time to really run his hands through it.

Leo interrupted his own thoughts with a frown— _why_ was he thinking about how nice Takumi’s hair was? Why did he _care_? Why was something as small as Takumi sleeping with him affecting him so?

He was about to reach down and shake Takumi awake—he would _not_ let himself spend the rest of the night staring fondly down at the Hoshidan like some sentimental fool—when the archer woke suddenly with a gasp. Takumi moved off of Leo to sit up, and Leo saw that he looked alarmed, as if he’d seen something terrible.

“What’s wrong with you?” Leo asked, before he could stop himself. It’s not like he was _worried_ … right? Right.

“Bad dream.” Takumi rubbed his eyes. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Um….” Leo grimaced. Why _hadn’t_ he woken Takumi up? He’d certainly been thinking about it, and then he got distracted by how nice Takumi’s hair was and how good he’d look with it down and how calm he seemed while he was sleeping—

“Didn’t want to hear you whining about how you don’t want to get up,” Leo decided to say. Takumi looked at him, a quizzical look on his face, and Leo prayed he’d buy it. “Your hair looks awful, by the way.”

Takumi reached up to feel around in his hair, letting out an exasperated sigh when he discovered how disheveled it was. Without another word, he reached back to untie it, and Leo thought his heart skipped a beat at the sight. Guess he’d be seeing Takumi with his hair down a lot sooner than he’d expected.

Not that he’d been _planning_ on seeing it, or anything….

Leo stared while Takumi let his hair loose from its ties, watched as he ran his fingers through it and tried to smooth it back down. It did indeed fall around his face in a perfect way, and it looked just as soft as Leo knew it was. He almost wanted to tell Takumi to leave it down, but decided against it—Leo didn’t care. He _definitely_ didn’t care.

All too soon, Takumi had it pulled back into a ponytail again, the ribbon in his mouth while he got a grip on his hair. Leo was still looking as Takumi tied it off, and their eyes met when he was done. Leo looked away as if he hadn’t been watching the entire time.

“I’d never seen you with your hair down,” he muttered, like he was making an excuse for his staring.

“Oh,” he heard Takumi say. “Yeah….”

Neither of them spoke, after that. It actually felt awkward; he didn’t know why, but Leo didn’t like the silence. He wanted to hear Takumi talk to him some more.

“Guess I’ll get going.” Leo didn’t turn his head when Takumi got off the bed, just listening while Takumi got dressed. He left, then, without a goodbye—not that they ever said goodbye to each other, but it still hurt Leo, just a little bit.

* * *

They met up in the library, next, Leo pushing Takumi down on to the floor behind one of the desks. He was rough this time—nothing like Takumi had been toward him back in the closet. He was busy biting and sucking at Takumi’s throat, sure to leave _plenty_ of marks, when the image of Takumi without his hair up flashed back in his mind.

He wanted to see it again.

So he sat up, Takumi looking confused as to why Leo had suddenly stopped his assault on his neck. He looked even more confused when Leo moved to tug at the tie in Takumi’s hair, eventually reaching up to still Leo’s hand.

“W-What are you doing?” he asked, puzzled.

“Taking your hair down,” Leo answered matter-of-factly. It took a moment, but then Takumi let go of Leo, allowing him to continue untying the ribbon.

Once he had the first one undone, he pulled Takumi’s hair out from under him and removed the second one with ease. He tossed them to the side and Takumi continued to stare at him, clearly not understanding why Leo had done that. Takumi lifted his head for a second and reached back to spread his hair out, and Leo felt his breath hitch at the sight.

“Gods,” he muttered. He saw a blush rise to Takumi’s cheeks as he looked him over, and when he looked away, embarrassed, Leo felt butterflies. The roughness from before was gone, now—he was enamored of how Takumi looked in that moment.

Before he knew it—in what he wanted to pass off as a _complete_ lapse of judgment—Leo was leaning back down, down until his lips were almost touching Takumi’s, and then he stopped. Takumi glanced back up at Leo, their eyes meeting, and Leo felt nothing but the overwhelming urge to just _kiss_ him. He hesitated, however. His doubts started to return, worries that he had begun to care for Takumi, and he was about to pull away when Takumi reached up to touch his hair.

“Kiss me,” Takumi whispered, and the affectionate look in the archer’s eyes sent a rush through Leo.

A beat of silence, and then Leo was leaning down the rest of the way, meeting Takumi’s lips with his own. It was the first time Leo had actually reciprocated Takumi’s kisses in any way, and it felt… nice. Both of Takumi’s hands were gripping at Leo’s hair, and Leo’s were on the floor on either side of Takumi, supporting his weight. Both of them had their eyes closed, and Leo felt Takumi sigh against his mouth as he returned the kiss. Leo’s mind began to wander while they kissed; he thought about Takumi’s hair again, how it looked spread out on the floor behind his head. He thought about the way Takumi had called his skin pretty, how he’d cry out Leo’s name when he came. He thought about how Takumi had fallen asleep against him, hair disheveled and his expression calm as he breathed. He thought about the first time Takumi had kissed him, how suddenly he’d pulled Leo down, how warm he’d felt. The anger, the glares, the arguments and refusals all seemed so far away. Leo didn’t know when Takumi had started caring for him. He didn’t know _why_ he had, either—Leo had always thought of himself as rather… unlovable. And, yet, Takumi had fallen for him, it seemed.

Leo didn’t find the notion so appalling anymore.

Takumi whimpering against his lips pulled Leo from his thoughts, and he broke the kiss to look at him. The archer looked like he was about to cry, and he was running his hands through Leo’s hair, back and forth, as if Leo would disappear if he stopped touching him.

“Leo,” he whined, “Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo—“

“What?” Leo interrupted, his voice soft.

“I love you,” Takumi choked out. “I think I love you.”

Leo’s expression softened at Takumi’s confession, and he reached up with one hand to stroke at Takumi’s hair. “I know.”

Takumi let out a tremulous breath, closing his eyes, and Leo leaned back down again to kiss him once more. Takumi’s hands were shaky in Leo’s hair. They kissed over and over, slow and gentle, Leo still touching Takumi’s hair as they did. Their movements continued for a few minutes, until Takumi’s shudders stopped, and his breaths came easier. Leo pulled away, then, smiling just a little down at Takumi.

Takumi smiled back, appearing calmer now, and he let his hands fall from Leo’s head back to his sides. Neither of them were up for sex anymore, not after that emotional display from Takumi, so Leo climbed off of him carefully.

“I’m sorry,” Takumi apologized quietly. He sat up, hair falling down around him, and drew his legs up to hug them against his chest. He was looking sad, again, and Leo wished that he could tell him what he wanted to hear: that it was okay, that he loved him back.

But he didn’t want to lie.

“Don’t be,” Leo murmured.

Takumi looked down at the floor, wistful. They sat like that for a few minutes, still, both lost in their respective thoughts. Eventually, he leaned over to pick up his hair ties, and got to work putting his hair back up. Somehow, Leo got the feeling that their relationship— _whatever_ it had become—was essentially over after this. He wondered if he would ever see Takumi with his hair loose again.

Takumi stood once his hair was up again, brushing himself off from being on the floor.

“I’ll see you,” he said, with a glance down at Leo.

Leo waved awkwardly, and then Takumi was leaving. Leo watched him walk past the shelves until he couldn’t see him anymore, and then he sighed, leaning back against the desk they’d been behind.

He couldn’t shake the feeling that he was doing something wrong.

* * *

Despite Leo’s worries, they continued to meet up, having quick fucks and then going their separate ways. They were in a weird limbo, their sex getting increasingly intimate each time they got together. They kissed every time, now—made out while they rutted against each other’s thighs. Leo struggled to determine just what they were at this point—lovers? Not exactly. He was also plagued with guilt; he’d had no qualms about taking advantage of Takumi when they hated each other, but now that Takumi had feelings for him… it didn’t feel right. Takumi kept seeking him out, though, pulling him away and kissing him almost every chance he got.

They were in Leo’s bed once more, clothes off, Leo on top of Takumi. Takumi’s hair was down, again, and Leo could feel it against his face as he kissed Takumi’s neck. Leo had decided that it was finally time for him to truly give attention to Takumi, like Takumi had been doing for him ever since his confession. Whether he was doing it to clear his conscience or because he cared for Takumi… he didn’t know. Maybe it was both.

“I love your hair,” Leo murmured while making his way down to Takumi’s collarbone. He heard Takumi hum in response, and continued his ministrations, scattering marks across Takumi’s skin as he went. He felt Takumi’s hand settle on his head and his grip on his hair tighten minutely when Leo paused at Takumi’s chest. Leo moved further down, then, pressing kisses along Takumi’s stomach in the process. Takumi’s hand was still in his hair. It was comforting, and it motivated Leo to continue down to the Hoshidan’s thighs. He spread them apart, carefully, and started kissing them as well. Takumi let out a breath above him.

“Leo.” Leo felt a light tug at his hair. “This feels good, but… I feel like I’m going to fall asleep….”

“You want me to go faster?” Leo laughed lightly.

“Yeah…” he heard Takumi sigh. “I’m not used to you being so gentle….”

“Okay.” Leo picked up the pace, leaving little bites and bruises along the insides of Takumi’s thighs as he moved back up toward the Hoshidan’s cock. Takumi let out a small gasp when Leo was close enough for him to feel his breath against his length, and Leo reached out with his hand first, taking hold of Takumi and pumping him a few times.

“O-Oh!” Takumi exclaimed. “Your hand is cold!”

“Sorry.” Leo took a breath, leaning in closer to Takumi’s dick. “Maybe this will be better.”

He took Takumi in to his mouth, then, pressing his tongue against the slit to lick at the precum gathering there. He felt Takumi shudder at the heat, his fingers tightening in Leo’s hair for a moment before he let go again. Leo sucked at the head for a minute and listened to Takumi’s breaths becoming increasingly shallow. He realized that he’d never blown Takumi before—it had always been handjobs, and frotting, and humping each other’s legs. It was clearly feeling _very_ good for Takumi, and Leo felt… happy to be able to pleasure him so.

Takumi thrust his hips up all of a sudden, pushing himself deeper down Leo’s throat. It surprised Leo, and he almost choked. He managed, though, getting used to it after a few moments. He quickly got to work, sucking on Takumi, hollowing his cheeks out, swallowing around him. Takumi’s hand was pulling at Leo’s hair again, and Leo could tell that he was trying not to push him down further.

It really didn’t take long at all for Takumi to come. Leo felt more precum dripping in to his mouth, felt the smallest thrusts from Takumi as he sucked him, heard Takumi start moaning louder. Takumi was too far gone to give Leo a warning, and soon he was coming in his mouth with a rather loud whimper.

The taste surprised Leo, and he pulled off of Takumi quickly before too much cum could fill his mouth. The rest of it got on his lips, and he swallowed thickly with a shiver.

“How,” he choked out, “how do you swallow that with such ease…?”

“I don’t want it to get on my face,” Takumi murmured. He was blissed-out, letting his hand fall from Leo’s head with a sigh.

“It got on my mouth,” Leo mentioned. He sat up, crawling back toward Takumi so he could get closer to his face. “Do you want to lick it off?”

“Not really,” Takumi laughed. “But I’ll do it anyway, since I didn’t get to kiss you….”

Leo smiled, just a little bit, at that. Takumi pulled him down, not hesitating to press their lips together. Takumi kissed him, lazily, slowly, as he swiped his tongue over Leo’s mouth. Leo hummed an _mmm_ against Takumi as they kissed, moving one of his hands up to feel Takumi’s hair. He couldn’t get over Takumi’s hair; ever since he’d seen it pulled out of its ties that one night he’d thought about it. It made Takumi look really… pretty, he thought.

Takumi pulled away from him, breathless, both of their lips wet now from their kissing. Takumi was looking up at him lovingly with an affectionate smile like he did more and more often these days, and he reached up to stroke at Leo’s cheek.

“Let me take care of you, now,” Takumi offered. “I want to make you feel good.”

Leo nodded. Takumi withdrew his hand from Leo’s face. “Lie on your side,” Takumi requested. Leo climbed off of Takumi and settled down next to him, turning over to face him on his side. Takumi turned over as well, and then he was reaching down to take Leo’s cock in his hand, starting to stroke him slowly. Leo closed his eyes with a sigh as Takumi twisted his hand and pulled at him gently, and it wasn’t long until Leo was thrusting shallowly in to Takumi’s grip.

“Hmm, that didn’t take long,” Takumi noted. “You must have really liked sucking me off….”

Takumi rarely talked to Leo like that, and Leo felt a heat run through him. Perhaps it was because Leo had been less reserved around him lately, moaning more and letting himself get desperate, that Takumi felt confident enough to do so. Leo’s eyebrows furrowed and he felt Takumi press his thumb against his tip, spreading around his precum.

“You’re dripping so much for me….” Takumi said. “I bet you want to come already.”

Leo nodded at that, eyes still closed, hips jerking to press harder against Takumi’s touch. Takumi slid his hand down and then stopped, simply gripping at Leo’s cock while he fucked his hand. Shortly after, Leo was coming with a wanton _aaaoh_ , his hips stuttering to a stop as he spilled between the both of them.

Leo lied there for what felt like a lifetime, his eyes closed and his breath evening out as he came down from his high. He felt warm. He felt happy. He felt _loved_. He only opened his eyes when he felt Takumi’s hand stroking his face again. Takumi had that look on his face, that fond, devoted look.

Leo found himself smiling back at him.

“I…” Takumi began, a flush rising to his face, “I love you, Leo.”

For a moment, guilt rushed through Leo. But the longer Takumi looked at him, the longer his fingers were on his cheek, the better he felt. He thought about how good he’d felt about pleasuring Takumi, about all the times they kissed, now, how their sex had become so passionate and caring. Takumi was comfortable around him at this point, and Leo realized that he was comfortable around Takumi, too. He thought back to when Takumi had fallen asleep by him, how calm his face looked and the relief that filled Leo to know that he was peaceful, for once.

It was all coming together, all adding up to form a wondrous feeling in Leo’s chest.

He wanted to make Takumi feel that way, too.

“I think….” Leo hesitated, for a moment, the gravity of what he was about to say sending nervousness through him. “I think… I love you, too.”

A grin spread across Takumi’s face, his eyes brightening, and he yanked Leo closer to press the most enthusiastic kiss Leo had ever felt to his lips.

He really, genuinely, sincerely, absolutely loved that damned Hoshidan.

**Author's Note:**

> once again i hope this wasn't a complete embarrassment to read. i hope to improve on my skills and write better sex and kisses in the future....
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
